


Again Daneel

by daasgrrl



Category: Robots - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Other, Robots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>95% PWP. Takes place after the events of <em>The Robots of Dawn</em> (contains spoilers for the book)<em>.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Again Daneel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)' [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html) ( _Asimov's Robots_ , Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, hold, survival, skin). The porny bit may be found [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?thread=23765624#t23765624).

The ship's cabin, once so comfortably spacious, now seemed ever-so-slightly cramped. Baley had experienced the Outside so many times on Aurora - had survived sun, and wind, and even the lighting storm intact. Now, safely enclosed, he almost - _almost_ \- wished for a porthole to give him one last glimpse of Aurora as the ship departed. He thought idly of trying the astrosimulator again, but quickly thought better of it. He was still not prepared for that much open space. However, the confines of the cabin reminded him of what he was returning home to. A world where all things were controlled, calm, safe, and yet somehow _lacking_. He remembered the sounds of thunder, the rain that had soaked him to the skin, and the thrill and terror of it.

The doors opened behind him, and Baley turned instantly, expectantly.

"Daneel," he said, smiling broadly at the sight of his friend, although he did not reach out for an embrace as he had on the initial outward journey from Earth. "I am glad you could accompany me home."

"I am very pleased to be able to do so, Partner Elijah," Daneel said, and this time Baley did not bother to quibble over the term of emotion. "I trust your surroundings are agreeable to you?"

Baley smiled and shrugged. Despite the successful resolution on Aurora, he was apparently _still_ confined to his cabin "for his own security". And he had been thoroughly fumigated and disinfected once again, despite having breathed nothing but Auroran air and eaten nothing but Auroran food for the past three days. It seemed that the crew of the ship believed in taking no chances - who knew what infection might have manifested itself from his very bones in the duration? Nevertheless, he was glad it was over and that Daneel had been permitted to rejoin him.

"Since Giskard has remained on Aurora," Daneel continued smoothly, "if there is anything you require during the journey, I shall see to it."

"I am fine, thank you." Baley was in no mood for either refreshment or study, being still a little jumpy from the examinations, as well as from the gentle vibrations that indicated the ship had already begun its acceleration phase. "You could stay and talk with me."

"Of course," Daneel said, taking a seat on the padded surface Baley had indicated for him. "It may be a long time before I see you again in - person."

"You will have to visit me on Earth," Baley said. "I fear that Aurora will be most reluctant to ever again admit me to her orbit."

Daneel nodded gravely. "If Doctor Falstolfe permits it, then perhaps I will."

It struck Baley forcibly, then, that he had slipped far too easily into the form of Auroran address. Not Daneel. _R._ Daneel. As human as he might seem, he was not free to come and go as he pleased. He was still essentially, property. Not wishing to dwell on this reminder, Baley changed the subject.

"It has been an incredible three days. I have seen, and learned, and experienced so much," he mused, speaking as much to himself as to Daneel. Daneel seemed to recognize the contemplative nature of his remarks, and was silent, listening.

Baley was proud of what he had achieved in solving the case despite all the difficulties placed in his path, the near-complete lack of familiarity with his surroundings. He thought that it was yet further evidence that humans were humans throughout the galaxy, no matter how much they might pride themselves as being better, or different.

Human feelings, human complexities. Falstolfe and his troubled relationship with his daughter Vasilia. Vasilia and her spurning and manipulation of Gremionis. Gremionis and his determined pursuit of Gladia. Gladia and - and Jander… Baley's train of thought came to an abrupt halt at that point. The other relationships might well have been predictable, but not that one. That was something he had not seen - would not even have considered - on Earth. To claim a robot for a husband! To prefer it!

But then, Baley considered, his brain pursuing the thought relentlessly, why was it so unreasonable? To have complete, selfless devotion from such a close facsimile of humankind. To never argue over anything - and here he thought of Jessie, her voice raised in tearful anger - but then, to never experience love unbounded by the Three Laws, nor to ever have the possibility of procreation - and here he thought of Jessie again, cradling Ben in her arms, her face aglow. No, it would never be a _human_ relationship, but it would undeniably have its good points. And who was to say that, for some, it might not be better? After all, he, Baley, loved and trusted Daneel as much as any of his Earth friends, perhaps more than most, and he would have been furious at any implication that his friendship somehow meant less because Daneel was 'only' a robot.

At that thought he turned to Daneel and smiled, placing a casual hand over Daneel's own. It was smooth and warm, and Baley once again marveled at the construction of him, the way the surface of his skin gave slightly under Baley's fingers, the fine network of lines on the back of it, the square, impeccably pink fingernails. Human or not, Daneel was unquestionably real, as was Baley's affection for him.

"It has, indeed, been a memorable time,” Daneel said, bringing Baley’s attention back to his previous statement. “Yet you are happy to be returning to Earth, Partner Elijah?"

"Yes, Daneel. Although I will undoubtedly miss you."

Daneel made as though to respond, and then hesitated. Baley looked at him curiously. This kind of vacillation was unusual, and could only mean that Daneel was processing something involving a particularly complex equilibrium of the Three Laws. For a moment Baley thought of the inert body of Jander and hoped that it was not some portent of a similar fate. But it was a foolish fear, and lasted for only a moment.

"I had - what you would term - a conversation with Giskard just before my departure for the spaceport," Daneel said. His voice was always measured, but the words seemed to come at a slightly slower pace than usual, as though Daneel were assessing and evaluating their impact on Baley, second by second.

“It was he who approached me," Daneel continued, "and since I have found that he seems to have a capacity for understanding human behavior superior to my own, I attended him closely. He said that your mind would be - preoccupied - with the events on Aurora, and with new thoughts and ideas you had no opportunity to process at the time. And if you were to display certain kinds of affectionate words and gestures to me, then it would very likely mean that you were contemplating - if you will pardon me for saying so - certain sexual possibilities. Of humaniform robots."

Baley jerked his hand instantly away, as though he had been burned. Daneel’s insinuation had been subtle, slightly ambiguous, and yet had pierced unerringly through all of Baley's carefully objective contemplations. Giskard! he thought angrily. How dare he - ? But what was worse than the quick flush of humiliation was the look of frozen indecision on Daneel's normally calm features. There was another hesitation from him, longer than the first time.

"I apologize, Partner Elijah, for my misjudgment. I see that my continuing presence harms you," Daneel said slowly, and rose to his feet.

"Stay!" Baley said at once, sharply, putting the full force of Second Law behind it. He was horrified both by his own reactions, and by the discomfort he was clearly causing Daneel, but he needed time to think, and he needed Daneel there with him.

Daneel stopped; but then he had no other choice, had he? And yet it was useless asking him if he wanted to go. He didn't _want_ anything. He wanted whatever Baley wanted of him. Which was… what?

"I am fine, Daneel," Baley said, more softly, wanting to remove some of the obvious tension his actions had produced. "I would be grateful if you would stay." 

It appeared to have some small effect as Daneel's features resumed their usual neutral appearance. Again he sat, at Baley's instruction.

"Giskard - should mind his own business." Baley was not quite able to mask the resentment in his voice.

"I regret that Giskard was mistaken in his evaluation, and that I gave undue weight to his advice. I will inform him upon my return." Daneel's tone was soft, placating.

"There is - no need," Baley said, reluctantly.

Now that the initial shock had passed, honesty forced him to admit that Giskard's only error was that of the dispassionate observer, who may draw conclusions well before the subject realizes it on his own. Baley had been intrigued about what had passed between Gladia and Jander, more than he wanted to admit. About the possibilities, the implications. And Falstolfe had shown very little surprise at the nature of their relationship beyond the revelation of the fact itself. Indeed, he had said as much that an Auroran woman would have had no qualms at all about sexual experimentation with a humaniform robot.

However, he, Baley was neither Auroran, nor female, and he was undeniably prudish, for all kinds of reasons. Although, his conscience reminded him, not quite prudish enough to refuse Gladia when she had come to him that night. And morally, Daneel was far less problematic. Gremionis' words came back to him: "A woman and a robot - or a man and a robot - it's just masturbation." Although Baley would not fully concede that point of view, either. It was something in between, perhaps; sexual interaction reduced to a simpler form, just as robots were in many ways a simpler form of mankind.

"So, did he give you any other - advice?" Baley said at last, a trifle warily.

"If it will not pain you to hear it, Partner Elijah."

"It will not."

"I offer my body to you," Daneel said quietly, and despite his surprise Baley at once recognized the formality, if not the actual words, of Auroran ritual. "In good faith, of my free will, and for our mutual pleasure."

"I am honored." Baley said, not knowing what response was required, but feeling sure that only the substance would matter to Daneel anyway. "But although I have come to understand your definition of 'pleasure', surely 'free will' is a questionable concept for you."

"The First Law refers only to injury and harm, Partner Elijah. I do not believe it would have unduly harmed you had I not made the offer. In fact, I have only Giskard's assurances to go on that it is something you would actively desire. The equations are therefore very finely balanced on this point, and I made the choice to offer with what I regard as 'free will'. However, I admit I did not foresee that the very suggestion might injure you. Had I anticipated that, I would not have spoken thus beforehand."

Baley reflected, not for the first time, that the logic pathways of robots often seemed to allow for a little more leeway than the designers might have originally intended. 

"Then I accept," Baley said, and with his words came a rush of - Excitement? Anticipation? Terror? When he had first entered the cabin, he had thought almost longingly of Outside, but perhaps what he had been longing for was not so much the open spaces, but the risks inherent in being in a new environment, the promise of things as yet unknown. This, then, was what Daneel represented to him. Or maybe it was simply that he had wanted Daneel all along, and not let himself know it.

However, having given his assent, Baley found himself at a loss. There was no reason for any awkwardness; Daneel would accede to anything he wanted, without judging, and yet, now more than ever, Baley felt uncomfortable ordering him around.

"You must - guide me," he said uncertainly.

Daneel responded by standing up again and pulling Baley to his feet. Then he stepped forward and encircled Baley in his arms, holding him tightly in an echo of the way Baley had treated him upon their reunion. Baley's arms came up to hug Daneel in return, even as he wondered if the gesture was something Daneel had learned from him. At any rate, there was little overtly sexual about it. Daneel's cheek was warm and smooth against his own, the planes of his body flat and hard, but he smelled of little save a faint, pleasantly floral scent that Baley suspected came from the periodic laundering of his clothes. Baley enjoyed the embrace anyway. It was soothing to him in his agitated state.

"Perhaps," Daneel said after a while, and his words were soft against Baley's ear. "I should begin by removing my clothing. I understand that is the usual practice."

He drew back to look at Baley, who nodded dumbly. In fact he had no particular desire to see Daneel unclothed, that he was aware of, but he was undeniably curious. The image came back to him of the robot Jander, disabled, inanimate, yet still warm and resilient to the touch. He wondered how Daneel's form would compare.

Meanwhile, Daneel had removed his clothes with calm efficiency, and once more stood before Baley, his arms by his sides, waiting. There was nothing of pride or shame in his attitude; he simply stood, reminding Baley of images of statues in ancient museums. It was an implicit invitation for Baley to scrutinize as much or as little as he wished. He wondered if Gladia had felt the same combination of awe and fascination the first time Jander had stood likewise before her.

Baley walked a small, close circle of observation around Daneel, not touching him. There was little in his appearance that differed from his memory of Jander except that Daneel's musculature was perhaps slightly less defined, and his chest was completely hairless. Otherwise, he seemed anatomically identical, although Baley could not bring himself to make the same intimate examinations he'd made of Jander. There was one thing, however, that he was intensely curious about, embarrassing as it was. But if Gladia could do it, so could he.

"Your - penis," he said, blushing furiously despite himself. "It is - functional?"

"I was designed to emulate human function as closely as possible," Daneel said. He demonstrated his ability to tumesce and detumesce at will - it was just as Gladia had said - while Baley fought down the urge to giggle childishly. Then a sudden thought occurred to him, and he stopped.

"And yet to my knowledge you are not fully capable of any of the - excretory - functions." Baley was aware that although Daneel was capable of ‘eating’, the food merely went into a bag for manual disposal later on.

"That is correct. A full simulation was not thought necessary."

"But it was thought necessary for sexual functioning? Falstolfe denied even _considering_ the sexual possibilities of a humaniform robot before I raised the subject with him."

"That may be so. However, Doctor Falstolfe was primarily responsible for the design of my positronic brain and associated circuitry. It was the late Doctor Sarton who supervised and fine-tuned my physical construction.”

Baley's eyes widened. "Jehoshaphat! And he -? But you were his physical duplicate!"

"I believe he found that aspect particularly satisfying."

"Narcissus at the well," Baley mumbled to himself, before looking back up at Daneel. "So this is not an unfamiliar situation to you?"

"Not at all.” And with that Daneel reached out to Baley, beginning to strip him of his new suit of form-fitting, sterilized, temperature-controlled clothing.

"I'm not entirely certain the ship's crew would approve of this," Baley said, dryly.

"We are both aware of the rational probabilities of infection, and I have unfortunately been given no direct orders on this particular aspect of your journey," Daneel said. He put no particular inflection into his words, but Baley laughed all the same.

When he was naked, he let Daneel embrace him again, and this time Baley pressed forward for an experimental kiss. It was pleasant enough, but somehow not quite _right_. Daneel's lips were soft, but oddly dry, and there was no real sense of breath. Despite this, Baley could feel Daneel's chest rising and falling against his own, operating under some automatic mechanism of human mimicry.

It was much more enjoyable when Daneel began to kiss him. First along his jaw line, then at the hollow of his throat, his shoulders, his chest. Baley tensed pleasurably as Daneel's mouth moved to cover first one of his nipples, then the other, applying a gentle suction. One of Daneel's hands stroked the side of his hip as his mouth continued to trace a path down Baley's stomach to his groin.

However, nothing could have prepared Baley for the sight of Daneel kneeling before him, or the sensations as he took Baley's erection into his mouth in one smooth action. Baley gasped wildly, and gripped tightly onto Daneel's shoulders. Daneel stopped at once, and disengaged himself.

"That - is not pleasurable for you?"

"No! I mean - yes. It is - very good. It was merely unexpected."

Daneel nodded. "Shall I continue, Partner Elijah?"

"Yes,” Baley said, collecting himself a little. “But Daneel - while we are engaged in sexual - behavior - I would strongly prefer that you call me Elijah."

"Of course - Elijah," Daneel said, and then bent to his task once more.

It was quickly obvious to Baley that Sarton had taken great care over this aspect of Daneel's functioning as well. Daneel’s mouth was both warm and wet, well lubricated by some unseen source, and able to slide fluidly up and down. He had no need to breathe, no gag reflex, and showed no discomfort when Baley could hold back no longer and began to thrust slightly into him. At that point Daneel's hands moved to stroke and fondle Baley, boldly, intimately, and he was close, very close, but it was far too soon.

"Daneel," he groaned, "Stop. Stop!"

Instantly Daneel's hands and mouth stilled on him, pulled away.

"Elijah?"

Baley had to draw another few deep breaths before he could speak, one hand resting lightly on Daneel's shoulder.

"I want - " he said, looking into Daneel's calm, patient eyes. Baley indicated the padded bench that served the cabin as both seating and bed. "Can you - are you designed for -?"

"That is within the parameters of my functionality," Daneel said, smiling his rare smile.

Daneel stood up then, quickly and easily - even as Baley winced at the thought of what that movement would have done to his own knees - and took two steps to the bed. He lay down, looked up at Baley expectantly, and reached out a hand to him.

Maybe Daneel did not, could not, feel desire, but Baley could, and in the end it was Daneel's simple willingness that undid him. And maybe in truth it was nothing more than masturbation, and Daneel would always belong to Falstolfe anyway, but in Baley's mind it was a kind of temporary possession, a claiming of one fleeting moment of their time together. The same way Gladia had come to him that one night, already knowing in her heart that it could never be more.

Baley knelt on the bench as Daneel raised his legs to in preparation, leaving them bent at the knees. The movement might have seemed ungainly in a human, but Daneel made it look almost graceful. Although this level of intimacy with the male form was not something in Baley's past experience, he knew that he could not possibly hurt Daneel, nor cause him any physical discomfort, by using him thus. The thought reassured him as he pushed slowly in, feeling a slow expansion and contraction around his length as Daneel's body accommodated him. In this, too, Sarton’s design likely exceeded its creator's.

Daneel’s body felt tight around him; tighter than Daneel's mouth had been, yet retaining the same sensations of heat and moisture. However this time Baley’s pleasure was more fully under his own control. He held onto Daneel's upper arms as he began to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster, and Daneel's hands similarly held onto him. Daneel's face was serene and untroubled, completely accepting of what Baley was doing to him, but there was a focused intensity to the way he was studying every flickering change of expression in Baley's features that made Baley feel both slightly self-conscious, and in a way - loved.  
  
"Daneel," he gasped, as he felt his climax close upon him.  
  
"I am here, Elijah," Daneel said, and then Baley was clutching at him, moving desperately within him, until he was finally overcome.  
  
Afterward, they lay together on the too-narrow bench, and Baley felt strangely content. He understood now, in some measure, how easy it had been for Gladia to love Jander, and how difficult it must be to have to let him go. He said as much to Daneel, secure in the knowledge that he would not be mocked for such sentiment.

"Thank you," he finished, and clasped Daneel's hand as it lay beside his own, no longer ashamed of the depth of his affection. "It has certainly been an experience I will not forget."

"Nor I, Elijah," Daneel said, and although this was little more than a statement of fact, it gave Baley pleasure to hear it.

As Baley lay back and contemplated the ceiling, Daneel warm by his side, he was seized once more with that strange desire to see Outside - a sight that would undoubtedly always be intimidating to him, but was that not the very reason he had come to Aurora? To ensure the future of Earth's humans, and their survival. Out there. Of course, he would be dead and gone long before any such future came to pass, but maybe one day one of his descendants would stand on the surface of a new world, one populated by Earthers. And just maybe, he thought, turning to look at the peaceful figure beside him, Daneel would be there, too.


End file.
